The Quartie Team
This team is dedicated to those who support Quartie '([[Lucy "Quinn" Fabray|'Qu/inn Fabray]] and [[Artie Abrams|'Artie' Abrams]]). Introduction Detailed Introduction Well, Finn's a douche right now who keeps eyeing other girls up while he's with Quinn, and also gets into fist-fights with said other girl's potential suitor. Quinn should be with someone who isn't Mr. Popular for once, and Bartie has pretty much gone to crap. For all those who hate to see these two unhappy and think they would be a great match, please sign the heck up! Quartie Royalty There is no royalty aboard this ship. If you are one of those special few who loves Quartie, please feel as welcome as everyone else. Rules of This Team #You HAVE TO have an account, OR, if you are an anon, you MUST link to your Special Contribution's page. #No spamming or inserting false information. #If you don't ship Quartie, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize this page. #You mustn't sign more than once. Signatures #SweetPorcelain 23:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) #Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 23:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : I love Bartie (and it hasn't gone to crap), but they'd be so cute together! #Next time I'll be braver I'll be my own savior 00:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC) #DazzlingGleek #LoserLikeMe 07:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Quartie > Quick, Quam, Fuinn, Bartie and Tartie. #Yeah we danced on tabletops and took too many shots 01:30, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #YopoAnon # ''All Your Dates, Are Really My Dates'''' ''proudly so♥ 02:48, May 20, 2011 (UTC) # [[User:AMK281|'I'm not the only one']] who loves Glee ''' #Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 01:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) #Munro-eli 03:14, May 25, 2011 (UTC) #Jpinion7 03:48, May 28, 2011 (UTC) #Sanzisgreat' 15:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) #I can show you the world I don't wanna see it 12:48, June 4, 2011 (UTC) # Dancing with myself 23:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) # --[[User:StGroffles|'We're an inevitability, and no one can take that away from us']] [[User talk:StGroffles||'Talk to Me!']] # Maldadpura 01:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) #Blaine&KurtLover 12:10, June 2011 #It could work!!! Glee4Glee 17:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) #SariahOStalk 01:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #Mrs. Puckzilla 06:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #ILoveBram - '''Quartie, '''Bram, St. Berry, Finchel, Quick, etc (: All amazing #User:Baby Tana 19:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) #--Audball2108 01:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) #‎I love my life I love this recordand Mi amore vole fe yah 09:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC) #RedQueen22 Love comes when you least expect it. 20:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC) #User:LoveNayaRivera ''Brittana, Faberrittana, Quartie, Faberry, Quick, St.Berry <3 #CrimeDramaBee Fabrevans <3 but I'm open to this possibility :) 22:34 June 30, 2011 (UTC) #Have a happy day bitches >:D evil # 01:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) #MrsDrizzele Quartie FTW! #SantitanyShipper89~GWNS! 19:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #Quamfan 19:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Since fabrevans isn't gonna happen quartie FTW #Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever #This would be adorable! #Hey, hey, what can I say? Day, day, day, day, day, day, day,day. 03:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Gallery 3867005698 d521ec8d6c.jpg Quartie Shirts.png Quartie Flowers.png Quartie Piano.png Quartie DALDOM.png Quartie2.png Quartie3.png Quartie Black and White.png Dianna and Kevin.jpg Quartie AVGC.png Quarite Baloon Animals.png Blurry Singing Dianna and Kevin.png Quartie Duet Reaction.png Quartie Black and White2.png Dianna and Kevin2.png Quartie Blurred.png Kevanna.png Quarite to the Right.png Quartie looks.png Red Carpet Kevanna.png Wheels and Preggers.png Wheels and Preggers2.png Quartie Glare.png Zombie Quartie.png The Quartie Bus.png 21j13rb.png tumblr_ljrg9mYZdw1qdu86bo1_500.gif Quartie Secret2.png Quartie - Dream On.gif Quartie-ing.png Artappiness.png Quappiness.png Tumblr l2o4ttcDkV1qbbhc3o1 500-1-.png ImagesCALR9ISB.jpg F5r3p-1-.jpg Tumblr lgr1xo3fKA1qh7d2so1 500-1-.png 344e5d52be7c5522af4b5ff1.gif Quartappiness.png QuartappinessEquation.png DepressedQuartie.png Category:Teams